Demon Slayer
Demon Slayer is a quest in which you have to stop a cult of Zamorakian wizards who are trying to summon the powerful demon Delrith. Official description Walkthrough Demonology Start by talking to Gideon Bede in the Saradominist church north of the Varrock Museum. He gravely tells you that a follower of Zamorak, Denath, has stolen an ancient Tome of Demonology from the Edgeville Monastery. This book was used generations ago to summon a powerful demon named Delrith. While Gideon is tracking Denath to prevent him from performing the ritual, he asks you to retrieve the lone sword capable of killing Delrith - the Silverlight - as a backup plan. The sword rests in the crypt directly below the church, watched over by its previous owners. The Silverlight Trials .]] After talking to Gideon, climb down the trapdoor in the same room, directly south of him. Walk a bit north and you will see three spirits, each linked to an attribute: the Spirit of the Mind, the Spirit of the Body, and the Spirit of Faith. Speak to any one of them about Silverlight, and they will tell you you have to pass three tests to prove yourself worthy of the sword. The following can be done in any order. Mind The Spirit of the Mind in the eastern room wants to test your focus on the job at hand. You must thus answer a series of simple questions pertaining to the quest. #'Why are you in this place?' - I seek Silverlight. #'And what is Silverlight?' - A sword that slays demons. #'Why do you require a sword that slays demons?' - A powerful demon threatens Varrock. #'Who is this demon?' - Delrith #'And who sends you to claim Silverlight and fight Delrith?' - Gideon Bede Content with your answers, the spirit goes back to the altar in the central room. Faith In the northern room, you must walk along an invisible path guided by the spirit. Sections of the path will become visible as you walk over them. When doing this trial, you must only take one step at a time, waiting for the spirit to tell you which direction to walk. If you step off the path, you fall into the chasm and appear to die, however, you don't. You respawn at the start of the trial. Once you're on the first part of the path, the order is: #North #North #North #East #East #North #North #North #West #West #South #West #West #North #North #North #North When you reach to the other side of the chasm, walk back over to the central room, taking any path you wish. Body Enter the west cavern and speak with the spirit of the Body, who wants to test your physical ability to wield the Silverlight. He asks you to kill the 10 skeletons piled up beside him. As the skeletons attack simultaneously using ranged, with a maximum hit of 1, pillars can be used to decrease the amount of damage taken by hiding. Once you defeat all the monsters, the spirit will teleport back to the altar in the main room, pleased with the result. For Varrock! After successfully passing the tests, talk to the spirits again. They will congratulate you and break down the barrier to grant you access to Silverlight; you can now finally claim the sword from the altar. Head up the ladder and you will find a scroll from Gideon to the north of the ladder, which tells you that he has managed to locate Denath. The wizard is currently in the Temple in east Varrock, directly south of Aubury's rune shop. Make your way to the Temple and climb down the trap door just outside the entrance. You will meet Gideon inside. Note: '''When you climb down the ladder to the Temple, if you have lost or destroyed Silverlight, or used it to build a 'sword display' in a Quest Hall in your Player Owned House, another Silverlight will be given to you by Gideon Bede. Gideon Bede: "Take care, hero. This place is likely crawling with Denath's fanatics." You: "I've lost Silverlight..." Gideon Bede: "I know. It was returned to me. This time, take better care of it." You must now fight your way past some cultists to reach the middle. If you stand close enough to any of the monks, Gideon will attack them - skillers beware of this, as '''you will get the xp for the monks he kills. As you kill all of them in a room, a barrier vanishes, allowing you to pass into the next room. Delrith While passing the final barrier, a cutscene plays where you meet up with Denath and a group of his cultists, with the demonology book placed on a strange Zamorakian symbol. He taunts Gideon for not being able to stop him, before completing the ritual and teleporting away, leaving his cultists behind. Delrith appears at the spot of the now-burned book, ready to spread chaos over the city. He attempts to attack you with a powerful blast, but due to Gideon shielding you, it only succeeds in killing the cultists. You must now defeat Delrith using Silverlight or Darklight: no other weapon will work against him, excluding off-hand weapons, which work as long as silverlight or darklight is equipped in the mainhand slot. Every time it loses 250 life points, it shouts "Prepare to be incinerated!" and launches a magical attack; Gideon will then create a protective shield around him and tell you to come underneath the shield. If you do not do so, Delrith's attack will reduce your life points to 1, otherwise you will take a few hundred life points of damage and Gideon will teleport somewhere else in the room. If you are wearing a Saradomin item or full Armadyl, you cannot hit Delrith. If you run low on health during the fight and have no food, you may restore it by leaving and re-entering the arena. If you die and lose Silverlight while fighting Delrith, you may reclaim it from Gideon Bede in the catacombs. After killing Delrith, the room will start to collapse, and Gideon will teleport you both back to the Saradomin church. Speak to him one final time to finish the quest. Congratulations, quest complete! Reward *3 quest points *3x lamps giving 100 experience in any combat stat, except Summoning and Prayer. *The Silverlight sword, especially strong against demon-type monsters. If you lose it, you can get a new one from Gideon Bede. *An Avernic wand and book. *If you are a member, you can talk to Historian Minas at the Varrock Museum to receive 5 Kudos. * Required for completing Completion of Demon Slayer is required for the following: *Defender of Varrock *Recipe for Disaster/Freeing the Lumbridge Sage *Shadow of the Storm *Desert Tasks: **'Elite:' "Sun Shade" (Delrith needs to be killed in a special match in the dominion tower) Transcript Cultural references *Pulling the sword Silverlight from the stone is a reference to , in which Arthur proves his right to rule by pulling a sword from a stone. * The Trial of Faith is very similar to the last trial for the in , where Indiana has to walk across a chasm and thereby prove his faith. *At the start of the quest Bach previously said 'Listen very carefully, I will say this only once', which is a phrase used regularly in the 1980's sit-com, . Trivia *This quest has received the most reworks of any quests: it was reworked by Mod John A first and received a couple of graphical updates in 2009. On 28 January 2013, it underwent a full rework by Mod Liono. Finally, the dialogue and characters were thoroughly revisited in July 2014 by Mod Stu (with Mod Jack designing it). *The Spirit of the Mind has several answers that may be considered 'subjective' (Silverlight as a musical troupe; the adventurer actually likes visiting catacombs), but will admit that they are not the correct answers it is looking for. *If you destroyed the Silverlight obtained during the quest as a free player that had Shadow of the Storm completed, the quest became impossible to complete, as you would only be given Darklight back, which could not be equipped on free worlds. This was hot-fixed by making Bach always give both swords back. *Along with Vampyre Slayer, A Shadow over Ashdale, Dragon Slayer and The Death of Chivalry, this quest is one of only 5 free-to-play quests that involve a boss. bg:Demon Slayerde:Der Dämonentöterfi:Demon Slayerno:Demon Slayeres:Demon Slayernl:Demon Slayer Category:Reworked quests Category:Wikia Game Guides quests